narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Aeris85
' Bitte macht ordentliche Überschriften, falls ihr ein neues Thema anfangt und signiert eure Beiträge mit --~~~~! ' Anstehende Projekte * Battle-Guide umfärben, gelbe Shippuuden-Farbe wegnehmen und nur die HeaderAll-Farben nehmen * 'Jutsubox vorantreiben: Vorlage_Diskussion:JutsuFeu * '''3. Naruto-Film schauen und die Artikel dazu schreiben * '''vielleicht mal die Kämpfe aus den Specials schreiben * '''Kämpfe aus dem Takigakure-Special schreiben * 'Zeitstrahl aufpolieren *'Charakter-Profile Stück für Stück aufmöbeln (Erscheinung, Charakter, Struktur) *'neue Jutsutabelle überall einfügen *"Wusstest du, dass"-Sachen überlegen *'Artikel des Monats beobachten *'Umfrage beobachten *'''Forum:Inhaltsverzeichnis_auf_Charakterseiten vorantreiben Tobi = Madara Itachi hatte es einmal gesagt Kaptiel 386, Seite 11, danach gab es nur vermutungen von Kakashi und Danzou die glaubten es könnte Madara damals gewesen sein auch Jiraiya glaub ich hattes mal vermutet. Allerdings wenn Tobi wirklich Madara ist warum trägt immer noch diese sch*** Maske wenn sein Identität wirklich schon längst enthüllt wurde. Also entweder da kommt noch was von Masashi Kishimoto oder Typ macht sich einen riesen Spaß damit Leser damit zu nerven. Ich persönlich glaube deshalb erst daran dass Tobi Madara Uchiha ist wenn er seine Maske abnimmt, sein Gesicht erkennt oder er eine erklärung abgibt wie er gute 100 Jahre überlebt hat.--Icis Leibgarde 15:00, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Tja ob beide Recht haben, wird sich wohl erst im Laufe der Zeit zeigen. Momentan kann dass keiner sagen.--Icis Leibgarde 15:57, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Also ich stimme Ici vollkommen zu. Für mich ist das erst geklärt wenn er seine Maske abnimmt. Ne Erklärung für sein Alter find ich nicht sooo wichtig (habs bei Kakauzu ja auch so hingenommen), aber allein weil um Tobi so viel Wirbel gemacht wird, würd ich sie schon gern hören. Aber notwendig ist auf jeden Fall die Demaskierung. Ninjason 17:52, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :tobis fakten: #kapitel 363 sagt er selbst: Bald, bald werden alle unsere Ziele erreicht sein. Und wenn sie erreicht worden sind, wird alles so sein wie es sein sollte. Die wahre Kraft des Sharingans... meine Kraft ... Uchihas Madaras Kraft... #kaptel 370 Seite 16: Sagt Jiraiya, dass es nur einen gab, der den kyuubi beschworen konnte: Madara Uchiha. #Kapitel 385: sagt itachi dass madara uchiha der letzte überlebende ist. er hat das letzte geheimnis des sahringans herausgefunden: er ist ein unbesiegbarer unsterblicher. er war es der hinter dem kyuubiangriff vor 16 jahren war. #441: sagt minato dass der mit der maske hinter dem angriff des kyuubi steckte. #455: sagt kakashi, dass madara der einzige missing nin mit einem sharingan ist, der kyuubi kontrollieren kann und konoha so sehr hasst. #460: kakashi: "uchiha madara!", tobi:"dann habt ihr also von mir gehört, richtig? keine eurer attacken wird bei mir, uchiha madara, funktionieren!" :so sehr lustig des ganze: itachi spricht von madara, dass dieser noch lebt. tobi sagt jedes mal wenn er von sich selbst spricht: ich, madara uchiha... :dass man nur tobis rechtes auge sieht ist auch sehr lustig. ich glaub das ist einfach ein gag von kishi ist, damit man die leser lange im ungewissen lässt wer madara nun wirklich ist. :wer tobi nun wirklich ist wird wohl erst gelüftet wenn tobi die maske abnimmt! Gruß -= trunX=- 21:08, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Danke nochmal für die Faktenzusammentragung. So ist ja eigentlich schon geritzt, dass Tobi Madara ist, aber glauben tu ichs natürlich auch erst, wenn er endlich mal seine Maske abnimmt. Ich glaube trotzdem, dass dann noch eine Finesse dahinterstecken wird, die vielleicht auch erklärt, warum Tobi Sasuke gesagt hat, der Angriff des Kyuubis wär eine Naturkatastrophe gewesen, und keine Absicht "Madaras" (seine Absicht(?)). Dass er wirklich ein und derselbe Mensch wie Madara ist bezweifel ich trotzdem, denn: Die kindische, verspielte Seite von Tobi, das würde Madara nie spielen. Klar, es wär die perfekte Tarnung, aber so würde der echte Madara es bestimmt nicht machen, da hat er zu viel Stil und Ehre für. Ich vermute immer noch, dass es irgendwas psycho-mäßiges (Schizophrenie) mit Obito ist. Wir werden sehen......... ..::Aeris::.. 21:33, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) was wichtiges was mir eigentlich aufgefallen ist: das letzte geheimnis des sharingans ist es anscheinend unsterblichkeit zu erlangen. sagt itachi in 386/11. Gruß -= trunX=- 21:08, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Jetzt gibt es nur ein Problem, wegen Danzo! WOher hat der denn jetz das Sharingan und was hat er mit Madara zu tun. ABgesehen davon würde ich sagen, dass Madara das ähnlich wie Orochimaru macht, nämlich dass er Körper übernimmt, und zwar Obitos (Eben weil er nur noch ein Sharingan hat)... Danzo hat das Sharingan übrigens auf der selben Seite wie Tobi, so von wegen die beiden sind Madara... yAnNiK 07:25, 15. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Hallo Yannik! Zu deiner Tobi/Danzou/Madara-Sache: Nun, Danzou kann das Sharingan einfach von einem toten Uchiha aus dem Clan genommen haben, den Itachi getötet hat. Von irgendeinem einfach, der es zum Zeitpunkt seines Todes aktiviert hatte. Da Danzou unter anderem ja Itachi den Auftrag gegeben hat, den Uchiha-Clan auszurotten, wusste er also bestimmt, wann es geschieht, und konnte dann ganz schnell hingehen und sich "eins mopsen" ;) . Vielleicht hat Kabuto da ja auch was mit zu tun, also hat ihm das medizinisch eingepflanzt. Nur weil Danzou es auf derselben Seite wie Tobi hat, ist das keine Sicherheit, dass sie dieselben Personen sind. Denn: Danzou kann sein transplantiertes Sharingan ja nicht ausschalten. Also muss er es verdecken. Deswegen muss er sein zweites Auge "normal" lassen, um eben so zu tun, als ob er ganz normal wär, und sein erstes Auge nur kaputt ist. Tobi hingegen... vielleicht hat er ja zwei Sharingan-Augen unter seiner Maske!? Wer weiß! Es gibt keinen Anlass dafür, zu glauben, dass er nur eins hat. Immer noch am seltsamsten find ich eigentlich, dass er sich Kisame gegenüber demaskiert hat, und dieser ihn EINDEUTIG als Madara wiedererkannt hat. Warum hat er das getan, was ist an Kisame so wichtig? ..::Aeris::.. 08:51, 15. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Youton & Yoton also, sicher weiß ich nur, dass element youton auch "YOUTON" und nicht "YOTON" geschrieben wird, da es nun mal so ist, das sieht man aus den japanischen RAW's, man kanns nachlesen: es steht in kanji geschrieben und daneben in hiragana schrift, die ich lesen kann (was auch nicht schwer ist, das kann auch jeder selber nachschauen eigentlich) ...und man kann es selber in japanisch schreiben (muss man ja die sprache umstellen) und youton - das element - lässt sich in beiden fällen nur als "YOUTON" schreiben - das ist dann auch beides 熔 und 溶. Und was ich noch sicher weiß, ist dass Mizukage Youton besitzt! da es bei ihr auch so im manga geschrieben wird und dass Mizukages und Roushis Youton ein wenig anders geschrieben werden, wie man es sieht. Das einzige was ich jetzt noch nicht weiß bzw. noch unbekannt ist, ob ihr youton-element das gleiche ist wie des Roushis. denn wir sehen es ja nur schwarz-weiß und nicht in der bewegung. Was genau die beiden kanji wörtlich bedeuten kann ich schlecht sagen, der von roushi mit feuer-radikal bedeutet wohl "Schmelzpunkt" und der des mizukages wohl "gelöst sein" oder sowas??? aber eigentlich wurde es von jap-eng Übersetzern gesagt, dass die beiden kanji das gleiche bedeuten - lava... das ist auch so. Es ist so, dass ein wort in japanisch mehrere schreibweisen hat, und diese beiden kanji werden auch gleich ausgesprochen. Man weiß jetzt nicht genau warum kishimoto sich entschieden hat es unterschiedlich zu schreiben :/ - ob darin die bedeutung liegt, dass mizukages Youton wasser+erde basiert ist (sie hat 3 elemente: wasser, erde und feuer. das ist jetzt nach 466 bestätigt) oder kishi es nur einfach aus der laune heraus gemacht hat - wissen wir halt NOCH nicht und auch ich kann nicht viel dazu sagen ^^ Müssen wir warten. Johnny182 11:18, 2. Okt. 2009 (UTC) weiß nicht genau - soll aber wohl "Staub" sein. Aber ob es auch ein/e kekkei genkai/elementverbindung ist weiß ich noch nicht/ist noch unbekannt. Johnny182 11:27, 2. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Meine Testseite Ich habe noch mal was neues auf meine Testseite gesetzt könntest du sie bitte noch mal auf Rechtschreibfehler kontrollieren schon mal danke im voraus. --Revan55 16:25, 24. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Könntest du bitte noch mal meine Testseite korrigieren danke im voraus. --Revan55 21:54, 19. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ---- hast du vielleicht eine Idee für die Artikel der Openings die sehen ein wenig verbesserungswürdig aus. --Revan55 14:08, 4. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ---- rakanken ist der stil von jirobo --Th(ôô)mas 16:53, 5. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ---- Gameguide und Bilder dazu abend,du hast doch den gameguide überarbeitet oder? jetzt habe ich hier ein paar bilder die nicht mehr benutzt werden (cover zu den spielen: Spezial:Unbenutzte_Dateien kann ich diese alle löschen oder werden die noch gebraucht? Gruß -= trunX=- 20:52, 8. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :kleiner spam: nette zusammenfassung auf ramen-chan ( andrea ;-) ) Gruß -= trunX=- 11:15, 9. Okt. 2009 (UTC) du les mir grad das auf deinem Ramen-chan durch, wollt nur sagen auf dem bild ist nicht kidomaru, sondern kimimaro zusehen. 1000words hab mir grad noch deine geschichte durchgelesen und fügt sich bisher sehr gut ein, bloß was mich wundert das du, wenn du ihn tatsächlich meinst kakuzu so eine position gegeben hast, er war ja der vorgänger von Shibukis Vater, finde das haut nicht hin, kakuzu ist nicht der typ dafür, außerdem hat er schonmal gegen den 1 hokage gekämpft und glaube nicht das er danach einfach zurückkehrt in sein dorf und da so nen in anführungszeichen langweiligen job macht, der typ ist schon vor akatsuki ein kopfgeldjäger gewesen, naja soll ja auch nichts böses heißen, bloß mit ihm würde ich mir das nochmal überlegen, aber bis jetzt ists die beste geschichte die ich gelesen habe, freu mich schon darauf wie es weiter geht. 1000words wie gesagt die geschichte ist schon richtig gut und die seite von dir sowieso, aber glaub du warst ja auch informatikstudent, da ist das ja auch klar, sagmal das bild sieht echt gut aus, wo hast denn das her, weil suche schon lange nach was brauchbarem.freu mich auch vorallem auf die jutsus die du dir raussuchst, weil bei mir sinds eigentlich schon zuviele, aber werd ja nicht ewig ein dou-jutsu haben, also der charakter meine ich. meine die seite die du gemacht hast, das das ja klar ist das die gut aussieht wenn du informatik studierst, hatte nichts mit dem charakter oder geschichte ansich zutun, außerdm, habe ich bei meinem charakter nicht ohne grund orochimaru als meister ausgesucht, wegen experimenten, da ist genug spielraum für sowas, außerdem beherrsche ich auch nicht alle jutsus von den dingen und bei katon nur 2, jedenfalls, habe ich mir fürs byakugan ja auch schon was überlegt, also wird da noch einiges kommen und meine geschichte von vorne nochmal beginnen werd ich nicht da ich mir schon wie schon angedeutet überlegungen gemacht habe, außerdem konntest du lesen, wenn du gelesen hast das ich keinen kampf eindeutig gewonnen habe, den ich dort beschrieben habe und auch dagestellt habe das einige fähigkeiten nicht so gut ausgereift sind wie die das anwenders. naja letztendlich werd ich deine geschichte weiter verfolgen. 1000words hab mal ne frage heißt das was deidara sagt wenn er den lehm zur explosion bringt kats, oder katsu? 1000words ---- Weisst du in welchen Spiel Tsukuyomi: Kuroyume vorkommt? --Revan55 14:55, 18. Okt. 2009 (UTC) was ist denn nun mit nagatos jutsus? 1000words schreib mir nächstes mal ne nachricht wenn du sowas änderst hab gedacht das ich das vorher nicht richtig gemacht habe, fürs nächste mal ok.1000words ja wäre halt besser, danke.1000words Shinobi , Kunoichi * Ich wollte die genaue Begriffserkärung von Shinobi wissen? Welche Ninjas sind keine Shinobis. * Und eine Kunoichi ist ein Weiblicher Ninja oder?--Shaman King 14:59, 19. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ---- und was soll ich da sehen? ich halte es für sinlos mich an der Blitzabstimmung zu beteiligen da ich eine der Wahl möglichkeite vor gegeben habe. --Revan55 10:40, 21. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Unterschied im Anime und im Manga/ Logo Im Manga Band 2 im Cover von Kapitel 16 : Wer bist Du? ist das Team Foto von Team Yondaime anders. Es sieht genau so aus wie das vom Team Kakashi links Obito unten Rin rechts Kakashi oben Minato und er legt auch seine Hände auf die Köpfe von Obito und Kakashi. Könnte man da vielleicht irgendwie einfügen? Ich habe TrunX ein Bild von meinem Logovorschlag (Wiki.png) gezeigt und er hat nicht geantwortet vielleicht gefällt es dir besser als das jetzige (wenn etwas verändert werden soll bitte sagen mach ich gerne)?.thumb|left|175px|Vielleicht das Neue Logo--Shaman King 11:15, 22. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Verschieben Ich bin gerade dabei, die Seiten von den Episoden zu verbessern... und wollte nebenbei auch noch gleich alle namen von den episoden umbenennen/verschieben. anstatt zb. "Titel" würde ich es umbennen zu "Episode: Titel" allerdings gibt es da so eine blöde sperre, die als zu mir sagt, ich mache das zu oft... wenn du damit einverstanden bist, dass ich die episoden umbenenne, würdest du das blockierungsding eventuell mal aufheben und mir bescheid sagen?! sonst sitze ich tage daran, wenn ich immer geblockt werde^^ *Sheena* 23:10, 22. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Schade, dass man das nicht abstellen kann, es ist soo lästig xD aber naja egal... ich werde mal versuchen, es so zu machen, wie du es mir beschreiben hast. allerdings ist mir gerade etwas eingefallen: da ich eh jede episoden-seite auf fehler korrigiere, kann ich diese gleich danach verscheiben und wenn ich bei der nächsten episoden.seite angelangt bin und diese nach dem korrektuerlesen verschiebe, sind bestimmt einige minuten vergangen :) *Sheena* 11:58, 23. Okt. 2009 (UTC) mal eine frage... bin grad bei naruto staffel 3... da sind bei jeder episode rechts so kästen, wo alles drinnen steht von episodennummer bis wer als erstes in der staffel auftaucht... allerdings sind ab episode 76 keine kästen mehr. soll ich die kästen hinzufügen, wo sie fehlen (wäre staffel 4 bis 9) oder soll ich sie ganz löschen? *Sheena* 16:38, 23. Okt. 2009 (UTC) joa, dann versuch ich mich mal dran... mal schauen, ob ich das bis sonntag packe xD sonst muss ich ne woche aussetzen *Sheena* 17:39, 23. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ps. ich habe bemerkt, dass in der tabelle steht, erste ausstrahlung und son zeug... hab davon kein plan Oo und sowas, wie japanischer name, englischer name, deutscher name und so, steht ja schon in der episodenübersicht der jeweiligen staffel, bzw der deutsche name sogar oben als seitenname^^ also ich dachte mir... entweder macht man diese tabelle ganz weg oder man kürzt sie, sodass nur informationen da rein kommen, die nicht in der übersciht der staffel stehen... wäre doppelt gemoppelt. wie siehst du das? *Sheena* 17:47, 23. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Video Man of the World - Ist das das Video, das wir vor einige Wochen gesucht haben? Wieso haben wir das nicht gleich gefunden? Ninjason (Bin übers Wochenende nicht zuhause) 85.178.223.165 11:11, 24. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Itachis Namensherkunft Ich habe herrausgefunden dass Itachi Wiesel und Uchiha Fächer bedeutet wo könnte man das im Artikel einfügen?--Shaman King 14:49, 25. Okt. 2009 (UTC)